1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-guide-plate structure, and particularly relates to a light-guide-plate structure that saves labor and time.
2. Background of the Invention
A backlight module is a kind of backlight used to supply supplying for a liquid crystal such as that in, for example, a liquid crystal display in the panel of a cell phone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistance), which is currently a popular product. Based on the principle of the backlight module, a spontaneous light source is provided for a light guide plate, such as a CCFL (Cold Cathode Fluorescent Lamp), or an LED (Light-Emitting Diode), so as to create a larger and more uniform surface illumination. A reflector arranged in the backlight module is used to reflect the light from the spontaneous light source, in order to convert the light into the light guide plate for the surface illumination. Light weight, simple structure, excellent view angle, high efficiency of the light, and high uniform light distribution and high brightness are advantages of the backlight. During a conventional assembly process, the spontaneous light source is disposed next to a respective side of the light guide plate, and with the exception of the side with the light source and the illuminating surface for illumination, a plurality of reflectors with high reflectivity are connected to the remaining sides and surface of the light guide plate via sticks in order to maintain the illumination of the illuminating surface.
Reference is made to FIGS. 1A and 1B, in which a conventional light-guide-plate structure is illustrated, including a light guide plate 1a, an LED module 2a disposed at a side of the light guide plate 1a, and a reflector 3a covering a bottom surface of the light guide plate 1a. The conventional light-guide-plate structure can further include a CCFL 4a opposite the LED module 2a for increasing the illumination thereof. The reflector 3a can further extend from the bottom surface of the light guide plate 1a forwards to the LED module 2a and the CCFL 4a, or further extends upwardly to part of the top surface of the light guide plate 1a for wrapping the light guide plate 1a. Furthermore, the light guide plate 1a can include a recess corresponding to the CCFL 4a for the reception of the CCFL 4a. The conventional light-guide-plate structure can be further used with a diffuser sheet, a polarization sheet or optical components similar to the backlight module. The LED light module 2a includes a circuit board 20a and a plurality of LEDs 21a arranged on the circuit board 20a. Before the LED light module 2a is arranged on the light guide plate 1a, a reflector 22a is pre-stuck on the circuit board 20a between the circuit board 20a and the light guide plate 1a. Because the light absorption by the circuit board 20 depends on the material and the reflectivity thereof, the illumination of the light guide plate 1a will certainly decrease. Therefore, the reflector 22a is used to avoid illumination problems.
However, the step of the arrangement of reflector 22a on the circuit board 20a is prior to the step of assembling the LED module 2a on the light guide plate 1a. Without mentioning how many types and number of the reflector 3a and taking only one reflector 3a into consideration, at least two steps are required to stick the reflectors on the light guide plate 1a (one is reflector 22a, and the other is reflector 3a). These two steps are similar but not continuous. If the amount of the reflectors increases or the design of the reflector is complex, time is wasted and labor will increase.